Minutes To Midnight
by Tears of the Sky
Summary: Collection of RoRa drabbles revolving around Minutes to Midnight lyrics.
1. Through It All

**Title:** Through It All  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count:**103  
**Song: **Shadow of the Day  
**Notes:** Set right after The End Part Three.

-

_The sun will set for you._

-

Arms barely brushed but the connection was still there. What with mind links, physical contact was moot. He'd saved her more times than she could count, more times than he'd ever know. He'd given her new hope when she would have given up on herself; he pulled her through the darkness and given her new light. More than a comrade, more than a friend, he was her strength and she wouldn't let him down again.

Staring out at the vast expanse of water as it slowly changed hue she smiled. Sunsets make way for sunrises. And he'd said sunrises are merely new beginnings.

—End Chapter—

Kali's Incessant Rambling: Any comments, concern, critiques, suggestions, praise, and/or flames are welcomed. That is unless you are going to flame the pairing. That is just annoying.


	2. Enjoy The Silence

Title: Enjoy the Silence

**Title:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count: **541  
**Song: **What I've Done  
**Notes:** Post season four.

-

_With hands of uncertainty._

-

How can you face you best friends when they have seen you at your worst? How can you own up to all the horrible things you've done? For Raven it was not a matter of _how_ but a matter of living with the consequences.

In her life she'd done some ugly things, things she was not proud of, and things she may never have the courage to face again. Through it all her friends had been there for her, she had shoulders to lean on, people to hold her through the hard times—even if she was too proud to let them do it.

It amazed her how they could all welcome her back with open arms. She wondered what she had done to ever deserve these wonderful people in her life, she wondered how they could have forgiven her so easily; especially Robin. He had gone to hell for her and what had she done to repay his kindness?

What had she done?

Nothing.

She supposed that loving someone was not enough payment. Then she wondered if it was love, perhaps it was just admiration. Perhaps, she never did understand the concept of emotions, even with the exile of Trigon. Funny how she did not know what to do any longer. Her control was fine, her emotions no longer influenced her power, yet she did not know how to process emotion. She did not know what to feel under certain situations so she sat back, away from others as she tried to learn.

Learning was not easy, because the first emotion she embraced was regret. Regret, then sorrow; she could not accept the things she had done, she wanted to forget her past. She wanted a clean slate.

#

Raven claimed the rooftop once again, leaning over the railing, imagining herself floating freely above the sea's churning surface. She could not check the thoughts racing through her mind, ones she did not want to focus on.

"It's a beautiful morning isn't it?" The familiar voice, it made her chest hurt and her eyes sting. It was too much to comprehend.

"Yes," She answered without turning to look at the speaker. With eyes intent upon the horizon she smiled briefly, the action hurt her face in the foreignness of it, but she decided she could get used to it.

"Did you want breakfast?" He asked, taking the space at her right, nearly invading her personal space bubble.

The wind decided to pick up then, making her cloak flutter and her hair tangle. Looking over at her leader, Raven seemed to contemplate the idea. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear—just before it was blown out of place—she nodded. "Later."

Waves crashed steadily against the shore as calming silence lingered, he said nothing, didn't move. She didn't mind. That was how they worked she supposed, a common unvoiced agreement, it was peace. As the sun arced across the sky and painted the water orange, she basked in the feeling of contentment.

"How do you feel about lunch?" She asked after noon had begun to recline.

"It is an important meal," He replied with a smile.

Her own was small, as she rested a quivering hand over his. "My treat."


	3. Quiet Observations

**Title: **Quiet Observations

**Rating: **K

**Word Count:** 800

**Song: **Valentine's Day

**Notes:** About 5-6 years in the future.

-

_I used to be my own protection._

-

He watched her when no one was looking; he studied her and tried to figure her out. She was a mystery he just could not fathom, an endless enigma. She considered every action before taking it, seemed to rethink every remark before saying it, and seemed to take great pains to ensure she never grew too attached to any one person or thing. She intrigued him, simple as that.

She undoubtedly became an integral part of the team, a gem irreplaceable. She was Raven, she was dark, she was quiet, she did not let anyone see her weaknesses. In some ways she was his mirror, Robin realized, yet they had their differences. Some of her strengths were his weaknesses and he likewise her.

Sitting at the table with a protein shake before him, Robin recalled the night their minds connected; the night his soul was lain bare for her complete inspection. He felt violated at first, afraid of the ugly things in his past that she now knew, ashamed because he was not strong enough to save himself.

It took the boy wonder a long while to forgive Raven for intruding upon his most sacred privacy in such a manner (though he was grateful that she discovered Slade's trick). It took more time for him to fully be comfortable with the fact of there being a lingering presence in the back of his mind. But, once he accepted the foreignness of Raven being ever present he was glad to have her there. Never again would he have to be alone, he could share with her his darkest fears and future hopes, things he did not confide in anyone else.

Getting to such a state was not without its trials, he had to learn to trust Raven again after she entered his mind without his permission. He was not entirely sure she would keep his dark secrets from the team, nor was he sure of her reaction to learning of them. He bid his time, tiptoeing around her for months, watching, attempting to find any changes in her manner toward him. None came.

He did not know when he finally began to relax again, though it was most likely after the fall of Trigon, when he was to repay the favor and save Raven. He could not call the action of saving her _fair_, like some sort debt repaid even if—looking back—it seemed that way. That idea was callous and he was trying to grow out of that habit, it was immoral to think of her that way, it was petty, and it was beneath him.

Taking a swig of the chalky concoction, he withheld a grimace, then looked at the woman sitting across him. She had a worn tome in one hand and a steaming cup of tea in the other. Their silence was companionable, but he had grown tired of listening to the rustling of pages or the occasional sip of a beverage.

As if she could feel the question burning on the tip of he tongue she announced, "_The Picture of Dorian Gray_, Oscar Wilde." Thus effectively silencing him before he began. Robin conceded, knowing when she did not wished to be disturbed.

So he sat, waiting for her to take the next action, though no force compelled him to do so. He began wondering when exactly he started to depend upon her presence. How was it that she had a calming effect upon him with only a mere glance? Robin was unable to answer that question, but he was fine with that. She gave him what he needed and he could only hope that he was doing the same.

He did not know what he gave her, only knowing that what he took was precious. A small crease formed on her brow, her look one of contemplation or malice. Who was it directed at, him or the text? She closed the book and set it down.

"Do you mind a sparring match?" She questioned without much emotion—not that he expected it. "Hand to hand, no powers or weapons." Obviously he would be the victor, obviously he'd wipe the floor with her, but he could not find it in himself to think to heavily about it. This was as close to affection as she was willing to go, still he did not complain. There was still time to build their relationship, to expand the mind link, to be comfortable with awkward and newly learned emotion.

This was what he wanted. One day they might stop being super heroes. One day they might get married. One day they might have a family and home. He just needed her presence and all would be well.

"No problem. Loser gets dish detail," He smiled and she returned it.

—End Chapter—


	4. Fractured

**Title: **Fractured

**Rating: **K

**Word Count:** 497

**Song: **In Pieces

**Notes:** None.

_And you, you will be alone. Alone with all your secrets and regrets._

"You never tell me anything!" He shouted, throwing his hands up in unrestrained frustration. "You still haven't let me in. Why can't you trust me?"

She stared levelly at him as he paced the rec room. No one else was around, being wise enough to stay away. "I do trust you," her voice hinted no emotion and it stabbed at his chest.

"You trust me on the battlefield, you trust me as a leader," he clarified, turning away from her. "But you don't trust me as a lover." Richard shook his head and a rueful smiled tugged on his lips. "I wonder if this is even worth it anymore."

He did not see the momentary flash of panic and hurt in her eyes. "You've just given me reason not to trust you or anyone else," she said, rising from the sofa. Her tone so cold it turned his blood to ice. Raven stared dangerously at the man she thought she loved. "There is always chance for betrayal."

The shocked expression on his face as he turned toward her made the empath smile in self-loathing; still she could not keep the words from tumbling past her lips. She would hurt him the way he was hurting her. "You're probably right, a relationship isn't worth this fighting and struggle. It's obvious you're insecure," her tone was cutting as she eyed his frame. "You can't handle being unable to control someone and you can't stand having to depend on anyone."

Grayson was stunned silent for a moment as she watched emotions wash across his face; confusion, anger, shock, pain. She knew it would end this way. There are no happy endings.

He was having trouble controlling his breathing as he stared at her blank face and condemning eyes. His chest hurt as his heart was being strangled. "That has nothing to do with this and you know it." He was outraged that she could accuse him of such, Richard would go to the ends of the Earth—no, he would go to hell for her again if it would make her happy.

"Yes, it does," she said evenly, angering him with how calm she was. "You believe I don't trust you and I know you think I'm cold; I've heard Starfire talking to you about us. However, you are just as guarded as I am, if not more so. I've never seen the _real_ you; I had to go into your head to learn anything about you. You're being a hypocrite."

"Damn it, Raven, that's unfair," was his clipped reply. Frustrated he ran a hand through his hair.

"Life isn't fair," she retorted, walking around him to the exit.

"Don't you leave, we're not done here." The boy wonder called, striding after her to grab her wrist.

"Yes we are, Robin." Pulling away from his slackened grip, Raven spoke from the hallway. "Neither of us are equipped for a conducive relationship, so let's just cut our losses and move on."


End file.
